Half Wishes
by brandy mallory
Summary: [yuanxkratos], stay away if ur homophopic, story about kratos and yuan in the Elven forest before kratos faces llyod [also slight kranna and yuanxmartel flashbackness]
1. Chapter 1: questions and avoidance

((i do not own tales of symphonia or namco or anything of the sort. in fact all i own is a bike, an mp3 player and my bed. so sad...))

* * *

Kratos stared absent-mindedly into the clear water in front of him, thinking of the fight that lay ahead.

That was why he was here, wasn't it? To see if Lloyd really had the strength to defeat him. To release Origin's power at last. To…die.

The peacefulness of the Elvin forest off set his mood. How could one be depressed in a place of such purity? Yet he was. This for all he knew could be his last day on this earth. His last day of being an auburn haired angel. His last day of running from the truth, from his feeling for-

He heard a snap in the forest behind him but did not move to pick up his sword, which lay beside him.

"Hello Yuan," He said shortly to the aqua haired half-elf that sat down beside him. Wondering slightly why Yuan was here, and even how he was here, seeing as Yuan had been banned from this place long ago.

Yuan cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Good day Kratos. You don't seem so happy that your son has finally defeated Lord Yggdrasil."

Kratos sighed, "It is not that in which I am thinking about," he stated, "Why are you here Yuan? Should not you be rejoicing with your precious Renegades?"

"The Renegades can rejoice on their own," he replied, avoiding the actual question, "What exactly are you doing, staring into a pond like some student stuck on a hard math question?"

"You know very well that I was always good at math and never had trouble. You were the one who couldn't multiply to save your life," he said, grinning at Yuan's snort in reply to his mockery.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

They sat in silence for a minute, Kratos staring into the water and Yuan at the clouds.

A smile spread across Yuan's face, "Do you remember the first time we took Mithos swimming? Back when Martel was still alive?"

Kratos nodded, "He nearly drowned you. Martel nearly killed him. You were never good with water…almost worse than you were at math."

Yuan glared, "That's because you always pushed me whenever you had the chance."

They both went silent again, thinking about memories they'd forgotten. Memories of before Martel had died, before Mithos had split the worlds.

"Do you think we can go back to what the world once was?" Yuan asked suddenly, moving slightly closer to Kratos.

Kratos frowned, paying no mind to Yuan slowly inching closer, " To much has changed. The worlds will never be the same. Fixed, maybe, but the same, no."

Yuan smiled, "I guess that means one thing," Kratos looked at him with a questioning frown as Yuan placed a hand on the back his shoulder "I'll be pushing you into the water from now on," Yuan said, tossing Kratos face first into the reflective surface of the pond.

Kratos popped his head out of the water after a moment, the pond being much deeper than he had assumed, "You blue haired jerk!" he said, playfully splashing the other angel who remained on the shore.

Yuan laughed, tossing his hair in a slightly girly way, "It was too easy." He bent down to the side of the pond, offering a hand to the now drenched human.

Kratos took Yuan's out stretched hand, blushing just a fraction as they touched, and pulled him into the water along side him.

* * *

((oh, now u want to know what happens don't u? can yuan swim? will kratos die? are there any pumpkin pies involved? all will be revealed! NOW REVIEW!))


	2. Chapter 2: Running

((notes from author: holy crackers i just called myself an author...

Meowzy-chan- yes it is being contiued poof! next chapter appears (and i'd also like to say i'm a BIG fan of ur work and yeah...)

Katandshadow- rabid fangirl away! (i tryed to work in pumpkin pies, i really did. it just didn't fit yet.) hee hee hee... mep...(also big fan)

lloyd-forever- oh don't worry, Yuan will totally rock in the next chap. (not this one, the next one) and yeah i write really short chapters, sorry...

and since you all reviewed i'd like to give you all these free **i love yuan** t-shirts!... hey, where'd they go? spots kratos wearing them whatever, sorry peoples... oh and sorry this chapters SUPER short, my brains asleep...))

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuan gasped as he came up for air, "Damn you Kratos, that was uncalled for." He tried swimming to the edge, showing off a remarkable lack of swimming ability. Especially with his soaked traveling cape floating behind him, dragging him down.

Kratos swam up to him, placing an arm around his waist in an effort to stop him from drowning, "You plot against me, threaten my only son, kidnap me, try to force me to release a seal on my life, push me into a pond and what I did was uncalled for?"

Yuan blushed as the other man held him, and tried to remove his aqua hair from in front of his eyes. Failing to do so he sifted in Kratos' hold, dunking his head underwater to a second and tried to fling his hair back.

Kratos sighed as Yuan came up for the second time, his hair more in his face than ever. "Here, let me do it." He reached and moved Yuan's hair with his free hand, resting it on the side of Yuan's head, "Yuan I…" Kratos looked into his crystal clear, emerald green eyes, "I…"

"Kratos?"

"I'm starving." He said, wishing he could just come out and say what he had meant to.

Yuan snorted, "You're so self-centered."

Kratos gave the half elf a questioning look, "Me? Self-centered?"

"Plot against _me_, threaten _my_ only son, kidnap _me_, force me, on _my_ life, push _me_, what _I_ did, let _me_, _I'm_ starving," Yuan said teasing Kratos with a smile.

Kratos leaned in closer to Yuan, the long flaps of material on his outfit training behind him and his hair lying flatter to his head due to the water.

"_I_ think that _I_ may just be crazy," he said shortly, closing his eyes and kissing Yuan lightly on the lips. Yuan froze, wondering if he was dreaming, this couldn't be happening, could it? Was he the crazy one here? In what possible reality could he be drenched, barely staying afloat for that matter, being kissed by the man he loved?

Yuan stared shocked as Kratos broke away, swimming quickly to the shore and pulling himself out. He ran past his sword and into the forest, leaving him alone in the pond.

He struggled his way to the shore, pulling himself up on the same edge Kratos had. He closed his eyes and lightly touched his lips.

"Damn it Kratos, why do you always run?" he asked no one.

He sat down and clutched his head, "Ack. Stupid redheaded idiot." He stayed like that for a moment, and then glanced at the sword Kratos had left behind. Yuan picked it up; remembering the day Kratos had gotten it.

He stood; walking off in the direction Kratos had left.

* * *

((oh what will happen? what? what? i know of course, mwahahaha next chaptermight take awhile, i've got school.(and i know u liked the kiss, don't deny it.) review! now!)) 


	3. Chapter 3: saved

((nfa: hello hello, sorry i haven't updated in a while. i know i shouldn't make excuses but here they are: i stopped talking to my bestfriend/crush, my other best friend tryed to kill herself (i really wish i was kidding on that one), i saved a life, my bestfriend/crush called me 2ice, and to top it i had horrible writers block. 3 reviews! i feel so loved!

Seraphim Rhapsody- kratos is always cute!

Meowzy-chan - you can't die of shame! i hope u didn't get in trouble.

Katandshadow- more k/Y coming up.

oh and here's ur gift 4 reading! passes out locks of kratos's hair))

* * *

Kratos ran swiftly through the trees. Why the hell did he just do that? Why did he kiss him?

His heart told him why. This was his last day, he knew it was. And his feeling for Yuan… He couldn't die without letting them show. Yuan had the right to know, didn't he?

It didn't matter. What could happen anyway? It's not like they had a future together… Not like he'd have to face Yuan's rejection for the rest of his life…

Kratos stopped in a clearing, breathing slightly heavy. The shine of the sun warming him and drying his soaked figure. He closed his eyes and smiled. At least his day was turning out to be eventful. He would have wished for peaceful, but eventful was what he'd come to expect as an angel.

The sun seemed too bright suddenly and he opened his eyes to be blinded by a golden shine. He grabbed for his sword, his hand enclosing around nothing but air. Quickly glancing to his side he realized he had left his sword at the pond with Yuan.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he faced the gold dragon that faced him. He knew how weak his magic was without the help of his sword. He'd have to risk it.

"Grave!"

Stone pillars erupted from the ground in front of the dragon. The dragon spun, his tail smashing the pillars into pieces and hitting Kratos across the chest.

Kratos flew against a tree, grunting slightly in pain. The gold dragon loomed over him, a hungry glint in its eyes. It snarled and bent down to Kratos' body, opening its mouth to show gleaming teeth.

He closed his eyes. This was how he would die? After all this time he would be killed by a simple monster? He waited for the sound of the dragon ripping into him.

It didn't come.

"Lightning!"

Kratos opened his eyes in time to see the dragon get struck by a bolt of energy and spin around to confront the one who had interrupted his kill. He pulled himself quickly up from the forest floor and also started at the aqua haired angel who had saved him.

Yuan tossed Kratos his sword, and he caught it with his right hand, "Thanks."

Yuan smiled, "No problem." He turned back to the dragon and spun his doubled ended saber to block the stream of fire it breathed at him.

Kratos ran and stabbed, "Cross Thrust!"

The dragon spun again slamming Kratos into a tree once again. This time Kratos fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" Yuan yelled. He ran in front of the dragon and slammed his saber into the ground, "Thunder Explosion!"

The dragon fell and vanished, defeated.

Yuan ran to his friend's side, "Damn it Kratos. Wake Up."

He pulled him into his arms. His breathing seemed steady and his pulse normal. A small trickle of blood ran down the back of Kratos' neck and Yuan felt for the wound. It was small but not serious, so Yuan picked him up off the ground, holding him closely in his arms.

"Stupid human," He sighed, kissing Kratos softly on the cheek.

Kratos' eyes opened slightly, "Yuan?"

"It's ok my old friend, you're ok now. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Kratos smiled and let his vision go dark. Yuan shifted his hold and looked at the looming clouds in the sky. He took off into the forest, holding Kratos the whole time.

* * *

((you like? don't like? REVIEW! more to come. hee hee hee, time to set up camp...)) 


	4. Chapter 4: answers

((notes from author: Hello readers and such... i'm sorry i haven't updated (the thing won't let me long in :( ) so anyway, i don't have much time at the moment...

Miss Feathewings ect: (sorry i'm to lazy to type ur whole name): I'd never thjought of that... but then, Collette picked up regal so i'm thinkin Yuan could carry Kratos.

Katandshadow: YAY cafe!

everyone else: here is ur present! hands peices of yuan's hair out. /yuan blinks, "where'd u get my hair? it's all still on my head! oh..."

this chapters uber short, but yay, suck it up. I do not own tales of symphonia or anything of the sort. But if you ask real nice like i can get u a pack of Pokemon cards for $3 canadian.!))

* * *

The sound of the now heavy wind woke Kratos. He blinked, staring up at the dark storm clouds that now carpeted the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

He placed his hands on the ground beside him, feeling the cool grass against his hand as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Where was he?

He looked over to see Yuan, who was trying, and failing, to set up some sort of shelter between the trees.

"Building shelter always ranked up there with swimming on the list of things you are completely horrible at," Kratos said smoothly, with an air of carefree relaxation, even though inside his thoughts were racing and his heart beating faster than he could ever of imagined.

Yuan continued to try and throw a tarp over the tree branches, not even glancing in Kratos' direction.

"I am not the one who was defeated by a simple Gold Dragon," he replied, almost coldly, "I am not the one who runs away without reason…" He failed again to toss the tarp over, swearing loudly and rolling it together for another try.

Kratos stood up, moving to Yuan's side and taking the tarp from him. He tossed it with ease, causing it to land perfectly, and Yuan to curse even more. Kratos started to tie it down, gesturing for Yuan to do the same.

Yuan ignored him, crossing his arms, "If you are so eager to show me how it id done than you, my friend, can do the work, while I enjoy myself watching you do the work." He smiled as Kratos tied the last rope and placed a pole in the middle to slope of any rain.

Kratos glared at him, but also smiled, "You mean to say you enjoy watching me Yuan? Isn't that slightly, I don't know, stalker like? "

"I have tried to assassinate you more than once. I have to say I've spent much of my time having to watch you in order to make those attempts." He replied with a smirk.

Kratos moved back beside Yuan, "Why did you come after me?"

Yuan stared once again to the sky, "Because I couldn't let you make Yggdrasill's world happen. I had to let Martel have her rest and the world be returned to its rightful state," he said, his words sounding slightly rehearsed.

"I meant in the forest…"

Yuan turned his head to see Kratos staring at him questioningly, his auburn hair blowing gently in the wind.

Blushing Yuan stared down at his feet, "I- You forgot your sword, and I thought- And I- I thought you might need it- So I chased after you to- To give it back to- And I," he sighed, turning to look Kratos in his eyes, "I love you Kratos…"

* * *

((oh, chiffhanger! hey, 2morrow, (the 1st) is my birthday! yay, i'll be 17/cheers loudly and wakes up dog/ so yay, review nice now peoples!)) 


	5. Chapter 5: confession

((notes from author: good day ladys, gentlemen and those who ahve yet to deside. Its time for another chapter! i'm now 17, so i thought i'd(hee hee hee)use the best of my smut ablitys... anyways...

miss featherwings: i got kratos' hair from his hair brush. i couldn't find yuans hair brush so i waited till he was asleep and peeked under the covers ;) yuan does swear alot. in fact he says a certian word startin with "f" in this chapter.

meowzy-chan: the main reason for my short chapters is lack of computer time and that i type rather slow.

nife: OF COURSE I'LL WRITE MORE!

and so here is more. just to warn you, its a tad smutty and a tad sad. also yuan swears. and for those of you who aren't in metric a millimeter is like / that much, its tiny. oh yes and i hope you all enjoy/love. or smack me cause it's to predictable.))

* * *

Kratos stared at Yuan blankly for a moment. 

One long moment for Yuan to realize what he had said.

One long moment for Kratos to realize what it meant.

"I… Yuan…" Kratos wrapped his arms around the half elves waist, "Do, do you mean that?"

"What are you? Stupid?" Yuan replied before grabbing the back of Kratos' head and kissing him hard on the lips. The first drops of rainfall spit down, misting them as they broke the kiss, Yuan's mouth moving to his neck in small sweet kisses. Kratos tilted back his head and gave a soft but noticeable groan.

"I missed you, you know," the human said softly, returning Yuan's kisses. He had pulled the half elf as close to him as possible, "When ever I was sent on some stupid job. I'd dream about you."

Yuan pulled off the humans shirt, "I'd follow you. Everywhere I'd go I'd hope to see you, hope to smell you. I kept telling myself it was because of my duties as a Renegade but inside I knew it wasn't. It was you, I needed to see you, if only from afar, I needed to hear your voice."

Kratos unclipped Yuan's hair and let his cape fall to the ground, "So that's why I always felt like I was being watched…" He kissed Yuan's lower lip.

Yuan laughed, "That's normal paranoia, Kratos. Everyone gets that."

They kissed on the lips again, a light drizzle of rain falling down upon them. Yuan undid one of Kratos' belts and Kratos peeled off Yuan's now wet shirt.

Yuan broke off and they both stood there, shirtless and breathing heavy. Arms entwined, bodies mere millimeters apart.

"I gave up. Seventeen years ago, I gave up on you," Yuan whispered.

Kratos wiped away a tear that had fallen down his friend's cheek, "Anna…?"

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to be anyone's but mine. But you were happy, and I couldn't take that away from you…"

"Yuan…"

"And its my fault, it's my fault she died Kratos."

Kratos smiled lightly for his sake, "It couldn't be your fault, you-"

Yuan cut him off, "No Kratos. I was there. I was there that day. I was there."

"…?"

Tears poured down his face as he explained, "We had to re-infiltrate the ranch. We were near by when we heard Kvar. And he must have heard us too, because he came in our direction. I couldn't risk exposing my men so I came out and meet him. He recognized me, and thought I'd been sent by Yggdrasill," his voice bitter as he said Yggdrasill's name, "He told me he was having problems with a slave. That one was trying to escape with its lover. I didn't know it was Anna he spoke of and I couldn't blow cover, so I told him to remove her Exsphere."

"Yuan, I…"

"I stayed to see this conflict, even though inside I knew it was wrong I couldn't blow cover. My stupid fucking cover. I stayed hidden, and when I saw it was you, I… I couldn't move, I couldn't move to help you, couldn't help her, and couldn't help the baby. I had just… froze."

Tears fell down Kratos' cheeks as he gripped him closer, "Yuan. I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I got us caught in the first place."

"I'm so sorry Kratos," Yuan sobbed, moving to break apart from him.

Kratos held him tight, "Don't leave me then," he kissed him again, "Don't leave me now."

Yuanrested his head on the swordsman's chest, kissing it tenderly, his hand sliding down to undo Kratos' final belt.

* * *

((oh looky! implied lemon! ur amazed! ur happy! (ur wishing i'd gone into WAY more detail) course i thought i'd leave the rest ur imagenation (kratosxyuan+no clothing+rain equals hot.) and now u shall review! oh yeah and heres ur present for reading!(hands out lollypops shaped like kratos and yuan) hee hee hee...)) 


	6. Chapter 6: stars

((notes from me: HI PEOPLES. oh my gawd, 5 reviews. i feel so very loved! anyways:

Ana Paula92 :i don't think this one will, i'm not really planning on it. but i'm working on a diff one that might... stay tooned. oh and history, i can do that.

Miss Featherwings a.k.a Seraphim Rhapsody : if its one piece why does he even have belts? unless its to even out the outfit... but how would he use the washroom without getting totally undressed?

**Everyone else: **thanx u ever so much for reading and reviewing, and for all of u who always say "i hope u continue" well duh i will... i promise to tell u when its near the end. actually, i've figured out the end. u are all so gonna hate it...

this chapter is really short. (all my chapters are short DEAL WITH IT) and it really has no lovin, or anything. just Yuan and Kratos blabbering on about things and a real happy good feeling. which will then be crushed. MOOhahahahahahaha (sorry little awake here) anyway, enjoy!))

* * *

Kratos looked out into the rain. He was sitting under the shelter he had built, a blanket wrapped around his naked body. He watched the drops fall from the sky, each one landing on the ground and molding into the puddles others had made before it.

He sighed and looked at the aqua haired angel who sat down beside him for the second time today.

"I read this poem once. I don't remember most of it, but one part always stuck with me. The stars were taken from us. The stars and the moon. The clouds and the sun. We have nothing but the nothingness we live in. Nothing but our pain. Our fears and the screams."

"Kind of chilling, don't you think?" Kratos replied.

Yuan took a deep breath, "I used to think this was true for me. That everything had been taken from me the second she died. I couldn't see the stars, I couldn't see the rain. All I could see was what was missing. What I had lost. All I had left was my sorrow."

"Do you still see this?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't. You saved me from that. Hell, must have been a thousand years ago when you did."

Kratos smiled, "And how did I manage to do that? Show you the stars?"

"Actually you did. You showed me the stars."

Kratos looked at him with a confused smile.

"Just before I formed my Renegades, probably about three or four years before, when I was still in Derris Kharlan I remember the day, not the actual date, just the day. Doing pointless things, sulking around the halls of lifeless beings Mithos had created. That was the time both Chosen had been born male and there was no real activity in the worlds, so there was no real activity up there either. I'd been planning that day for years it seemed, years of planning for something I'd always chickened out on last second. I remember going home, not that it was really a home. You know that place; it could never truly be home. But I was there, and I was in the bathing room, knife in my hand, to my wrist."

Kratos bit his lower lip, "Yuan you never told me you…"

"I had just barley broke the skin, barely cut even the tiniest of lines, when I heard you at the door. You shouted my name, like you where so excited to be in my house. I hid the knife quickly and you came bouncing in. I still remember your words. They were so stupid. "Yuan you-"

Kratos cut him off, "Have to see the stars," he whispered, remembering, "They were aligned like they only do ever thousand years. I wanted you to see them."

Yuan nodded, "And I did. You look me down to Tethe'alla to see them. You showed me the stars." He pulled out a knife, worn and dull, "I've kept it with me. To remember the stars you showed me. The way you saved me… Shortly after I started the Renegades."

Yuan pulled Kratos closer to him, kissing him softly, "But now we can finally have our lives. I can have back all that I've lost."

Kratos smiled lightly, "Yes… I suppose we can." He said softly, even though he knew inside that he had to do just what Yuan had tried. But he had to succeed…

* * *

(( the poem Yuan quotes is actaully called Desolate Angels: Fate of the Fallen, i wrote it, if you really want to read it its on my devianart, which is linked off my profile.))

((and i know the ending of this seemed cheesy but i'll do better! wait 4 next chapt. i can't wait...))

((i almost forgot presents! (hands out traffic signs) don't ask...))


	7. Chapter 7: doesn't matter

((notes form me: this chap is really blah and short cause i really couldn't write. so u'll all just have to deal... (i was spending to much time on others and my wwriting skills are shot) sooo, ya...

i really have nothing else to say, so yeah. this is the shortest chap ever, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!))

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, entangled in each other's arms, watching the rain come down.

Kratos stood up suddenly, "I have to go Yuan, but can you meet me here. Tonight?"

Yuan blinked as the human looked around for his clothes, pulling them on as he did. "Of course I will, but where do you have to go?"

Kratos found his shirt last, he pulled it on quickly as Yuan stood, "That I can't say, for I am not quite sure myself", he stepped in front of the half elf, drawing him near and engaging him in a long, slow kiss.

"But I promise you Yuan," he said softly as they broke apart and he made his way into the rain, "I'll be here tonight." And with that Kratos was gone.

Yuan sighed, grabbing his clothing and getting dressed. Why did Kratos always do that? Leave him at random times for no apparent reason? Maybe it was just a human thing…

He looked around the campsite to see if there was anything left behind. He saw a glint of silver lying near his feet and bent down to pick up a small silver locket that was left in the wet grass. He smiled, spreading his wings and taking off into the skies.

* * *

Kratos landed in front of the grave of his late wife. "Anna, I…"

Silence echoed through the surrounding woods as Kratos tried to get his words together.

"I miss you, I truly do. But… I've moved on. At last I have… And I know you'd approve of Yuan. I'd wish you'd have had the chance to meet him." A tear rolled down his cheek, "But it doesn't really matter, tomorrow… I… I'll do what I have to do… To save our son. To save the worlds… So I guess I'll be joining you at long last and Yuan won't really matter…"

"No.." A soft voice behind him, "He matters."

* * *

((owwww, who is the mystery voice. hint: not yuan. and yeah, as a present for reading the crappyest chap ever: KRATOS JAMMIES!)) 


	8. Chapter 8: lost loves

((notes from me: well, i only got one review. but its ok. i still feel happy! and meowzy, as u will soon find out, was wrong on both guesses. this chapters is also boring. sorry but this is just how the story goes!

me no own tales of symphonia. me sad... oh yes thanx 4 reading -hands out skittles-

i do not own skittles...))

* * *

Kratos spun around.

"Anna?" he muttered in disbelief.

Behind him stood a woman with a warm face and gentle smile, "You know he matters Kratos, he matters more than the air you breathe, you know this."

Kratos moved towards her, reaching out to touch her cheek, feeling the disappointment as his hand moved right through her, "How are you? Are you just a dream?"

Anna shook her head, "Lloyd's Exsphere. He doesn't know it, but his love for this world, along with yours, has given me this one chance to say goodbye." She lifted her hand to brush it along Kratos' cheek, her eyes full of joy and sorrow, "You have become a great man Kratos. You have protected your son, made him strong."

He shivered as her felt the breeze of her hand, "But I abandoned him. Abandoned you."

"No. If there's one thing you've always gotten wrong it was admitting your mistakes. You always admit the ones that are understandable and ignore the ones that weren't."

Anna looked down at the ground, "But I am glad you have moved on."

"Anna, I… I don't want to start anything with him. I know that tomorrow I must leave him forever. I moved on, and… it doesn't matter cause now I'll finally be with you after I've given you up…"

Anna looked hard into his eyes, "Listen to me Kratos. You love this man. You love him as much, if not more than you do me. You will not join me. Not tomorrow. Not for a very long time. Do you understand that? This is what I want. I want you to be happy."

"Even at the cost of the world?"

"You'll figure it out Kratos. I have my faith in you," Her image started to fade, "Tell him how much you truly love him. Tell him everything and you will find a way."

"Anna!" He cried, reaching out to her, "I love you."

"And I will always love you. Go tell him." She smiled, "Take care of our son. And take care of this Yuan. This is my final wish. Don't mess it up."

She faded away in a flash of light, leaving Kratos to drop to the ground. Tears rolled off his face, but somehow he smiled, knowing deep down inside, she was right.

* * *

Yuan sat at his desk.

The Renegade base was empty, their purpose fulfilled and their goals completed. But still Yuan sat at his desk, pondering about his past, and thinking about his future. Kratos and him had a chance now. They were on the same side. They knew how much they were in love with one another. What could stop them? They were free.

But then why did he have a sinking feeling in his heart that something was about to go wrong. Something would hold them back.

He pulled out the locket he had fond at their campsite. It was one Martel and him had given Kratos for his birthday, back during the Kharlan War. He remembered it well, the only picture any of them had was one of all four of them. Yuan with his hands wrapped around Martel's waist while Mithos piggybacked on him. Kratos stood on the other side of Martel, her one arm draped across his shoulders.

Yuan smiled as he stared at it, wondering how it had ever lasted four thousand years. Only two of the pictures inhabitants still lived. A sobering thought.

"Martel, you'd know what I should do…" He sighed, "Course they freed you, so its not like I can just ask…"

"Show him the stars."

Yuan looked up to see a glimmer of his late finance standing in front of his desk.

"Mar-Martel?" He stuttered.

"Show him the stars Yuan." She repeated and was gone.

* * *

((awww, they both had little visites from the past. how cute. i didn't know what anna looked like so i just didn't descibe her! R&R PLEASE)) 


	9. Chapter 9: together at last?

((notes from brandy mallory: hello peoples! i know, it took me awhile but i finally updated. i blame writers block. first i have to warn you all, i only have 2 chapters left. unless i remember somthing else. so that means... its almost done (i feel very sad) but on the plaus side, i have two new tos fanfics coming soon. and a resident evil 4 one. so yeah,

anyway reviews: wow, 5, i feel loved.

PrincessKaina2: thanx for the review! (i love when people review just to tell me they love my story!)

Miss Featherwings: i know, my chapters have gone downhill lately. this ones not that great. i can just picture kratos and yuan with schizophrenia, it'd be funni.

nife: i do love cuteness

Meowzy-chan: i think everyone is a kratosxyuan fan.

monsterbookofmonsters: ACK bottle caps! oh, pink frilly me likes. thanx for totally hearting me!

and that wraps that up. so, yes, this chap is short, i'd like to say sorry bout that. also as i mentioned 2 chap left

last but not lest. here are your gifts: starbrust and kratos plushies! enjoy!))

* * *

Looking up into the night's sky he wondered allowed, "What do you mean Martel?"

"Martel?" Kratos stepped out of the woods to where Yuan sat wondering, "What are you talking about Yuan?"

He shook his head and focused on the human, "Nothing that matters." He gestured for Kratos to sit down beside him, and the human did; pulling Yuan into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I didn't think you'd show," The half elf said, staring at the stars once again, "You usually show up on time."

"I had," He looked away from his new lovers face, remembering his old lovers words, "I had things to work out."

Yuan placed his hand on Kratos' cheek, turning his head back to face him, "I love you Kratos. I love you so much, and I want you to trust me again."

"Who says I don't trust you?"

Yuan frowned, "Your voice," he sighed; "I can here that trace of doubt that tells me you're keeping something from me. Something important."

Kratos kissed his half Elvin lover, "I love you Yuan. That's all that matters now. I will always love you, till the second I die and into the afterlife."

"So what are you hiding?"

Kratos stared at Yuan, slightly annoyed by his persistence, "I can't te-"

"What can't you tell me Kratos? What is so important that you have to keep secret from me?" Yuan interrupted.

"Yuan, you don't understa-"

"Then tell me Kratos!" Yuan cried, jumping to his feet, "Help me understand."

Kratos rose, trying to grab a hold of Yuan's hand, "Yuan, please…"

Yuan back away. Thunder rumbled in the distance as clouds quickly blocked out the moon. "Kratos why won't you-?"

"Fine!" Kratos yelled, "Tomorrow I will have to die Yuan. Because tomorrow I will release the seal on Origin! Tomorrow I will make it possible for my son to re-unite the worlds! I will do exactly what you were trying to force me to!"

Yuan stared, shocked. Rains begin to poor upon them once again.

"Kratos, you can't. You said, you said you loved me! And now you'll leave me just like that?" Yuan cried, the tears dripping down his face mixing with the rain, "You'll give up on us? You knew it all along didn't you?"

"Yuan! It's not like that!"

"Oh I see how it is Kratos." Yuan sprouted his lavender wings, "I hope you rot in hell."

He took off into the sky, leaving Kratos to stare into the sky. His eyes flowing over with tears as he watched Yuan leave into the night.

"I wanted to spend my last night with you," He whispered.

* * *

((see short? don't kill me for the sad chiff hanger and the fact that it wasn't a fun reunion. it gets sadder before it gets any happiler)) 


	10. Chapter 10: only way

((A/N: (sorry i deleted this than reposted, i had to add more it was driving me crazy) thanks for all the reviews. i really am happy that you all cried. wait, maybe not, i don't like when you all cry. this one shouldn't be to sad, but its really short, way shorter than i planned it to be. so i'm sorry for the shortness... one chapter to go. there are alot of lines in this one. lots of flashing back and forth. and one good flashback.))

* * *

The two angels stared at the moon from different worlds. Tears staining their cheeks as they both thought back to the same memory. 

"Thank you Kratos," Yuan said softly as they sat together, staring at the stars, the wind gently blowing through their hair.

Kratos turned to look at Yuan with a smile, "You are my best friend Yuan, I knew you'd want to see the stars with me. It's a once in a life time opportunity."

The aqua haired angel laughed, "Even though it's happening for the third time?"

"You obviously don't remember what we where doing the last two times."

Yuan shook his head and Kratos laughed, "The first time it happened to fall on the day of the first Chosen making it to the Tower," His eyes went dark at the memory, "I remember we were all so excited. And when the mana didn't match…"

The both sat in silence, until Yuan spoke again, "And what happened the second time?"

"My birthday, we were both drunk out of our minds."

"Do you think we'll see the next one?" Yuan asked laughing and leaning to rest on Kratos's shoulder.

Kratos wrapped is arm around his half-Elvin friend, "I hope so, maybe the world will be finally whole by then."

"You really believe he'll put it back to the way it was?" Yuan asked, looking into Kratos's eyes questioningly, "That his way is the only way?"

He just smiled, "I have to, it's the only way I know how."

"There has to be another way Kratos. No matter how hard he tries, he always fails. At the coast of all those lives. Martel wouldn't have wanted this." He took in a breath, "It's all my fault for losing her, I started all this."

"You couldn't have stopped her death Yuan. That's fate. There was no other way."

"No. Fate doesn't control us, there is always another way."

"You believe that with certainty?"

"It's the only way I know how…"

* * *

"This is the only way." Kratos said as he started into the slowly brightening forest. He leaned against Origin's marker, running a hand through his hair and remembering what Yuan's lips had left like against his. Thinking of all he would soon give up. Of all he had gained and now prepared to give away. 

"I'm so sorry Yuan," he whispered into the soft breeze that floated around him, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"It wasn't the only way Kratos," Yuan said softly to himself, a world away from his lover, "It wasn't the only way then, and this can't be the only way now." 

He stood and turned to the sun, which was breaking it's way over the endless fields in front of him, "I couldn't save Martel, but I will not lose you."

His lavender wings flashed and he jumped into the air, praying his wings would carry him fast enough.

* * *

Kratos turned from his son to face Origin's seal, unfolding his wings. 

"I love you, Yuan." He whispered softly, and gave up his life.

Mana sparkled up into the sky as his vision went dark. 'So this is how it ends…' he thought, falling backwards, 'this is how four thousand years of life is ended.

Kratos felt the warmth of something flowing into him, bringing air to his lungs and his heart to beat again. He felt the warmth of someone holding him.

"You have to see the stars Kratos." Yuan's soft voice came from nowhere, "You have to see the stars."

* * *

((one chapter left. unless i plan more. maybe i should do a 2nd one... heres ur reading presents! hands out yuan shaped notebooks))


	11. Epilogue: wishes

((A/N: well the story ends. cheaply too. i'm so very sorry peoples, i just couldn't write anything better. on the plus side: i'm starting Half Wishes 2, which will be up as early as next week.

thank you all so much for reading!))

* * *

"It's hard to believe."

Yuan turned to Kratos, his head tilted sideways, "What's hard to believe?"

The stood before the Great Tree. Night had fallen and Martel had fallen into a peaceful sleep, leaving them alone once again to stare at the night sky.

"That we made it. The world made it." He said softly, looking down at the newborn tree, it's fragile leaves blowing gently in the wind.

The half elf smiled, "You doubted your son?"

"No," Kratos replied, shaking his head, "I doubted me."

"You're going to Derris Kharlan aren't you?" Yuan asked, already knowing and dreading what the answer was. He had worked do hard to get Kratos, could he really lose him again?

"Yes."

His heart fell, tears forming behind his eyes, "Will you forget me?" Who was he kidding; of course Kratos would forget him. He'd go off with the planet and forget all about Yuan and this planet he'd been living on for four thousand years.

But could Yuan forget him? No, he said to himself, no matter how hard he could try he knew he'd never be able to forget Kratos.

Kratos looked at him as though he had gone mad, "I sure hope not. I plan for you to come with me."

Yuan threw himself into the human's arms. Tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you."

Kratos held him close, "I won't leave you this time Yuan. I'll never leave you again."

Yuan laughed suddenly, "I guess stars do work."

"Stars?"

Yuan nodded, wiping away the tears on his face, "I wished upon a star that we could be together. I wished it a thousand years ago."

Kratos laughed and kissed him.

"What's so funny Kratos? Are you laughing at my wishing upon a star?" Yuan asked, sounding hurt.

"I made the same wish on a star. A thousand years ago I made the same wish." Kratos said pulling Yuan closer into a kiss.

* * *

((i'd love some reviews! thanks for reading Half Wishes, i hope you stay tooned for the next one! once again, sorry its short.)) 


End file.
